The present invention relates in general to remotely guiding a positioning of a mobile device. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of haptic feedback communication to remotely guide the positioning of the mobile device.
Advances in imaging and communication technologies have enabled medical professionals (such as doctors, for example) to perform medical examinations and medical procedures on patients that are not physically in the same locations as the medical professionals. The patients can transmit text, voice data, images, and/or video to the doctor, and the doctor can perform medical treatment based on the received text, voice data, images, and/or video.